I'm always here for you when you need to talk
by bauer05
Summary: Young, tall, dark hair and dark eyes. Agent Grant Ward was about as mysterious as anyone could get. The young black ops specialist had made it perfectly clear that he was here strictly on business and that this life would not meddle with his personal life. In other words, Ward is feeling sad and Coulson finds out why. :)


Coulson stared at the young man in front of him. Young, tall, dark hair and dark eyes. Agent Grant Ward was about as mysterious as anyone could get. The young black ops specialist had made it perfectly clear that he was here strictly on business and that this life would not meddle with his personal life.

Coulson knew almost everything about everyone on the Bus – he had been granted access to all of their personal files. He knew only the major details though, their date of birth, place of birth, education, allergies and past criminal offences (Simmons had a few but that's a story for another time).

Something was clearly bothering the young man and Coulson was determined to find out.

"Agent Ward, may I have a word with you in my office?" Ward looked up with a look of confusion as Coulson walked toward his office. Once inside, Coulson closed the door and turned around to ask Ward what was wrong, Ward beat him to it.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but what is this about?"

"You looked like something was bothering you, is everything alright?" Coulson saw the look of confusion in Wards eyes become one of sadness.

"It's nothing you would understand sir," Ward turned away and went to walk out the room but Coulson stopped him, he was going that easily.

"You never know Grant, I'm a lot older than you and I've got more experience than you think," Ward leaned in further to indicate he was listening, "I know you've had a hard time adjusting to this team, harder than everyone else. I know that you would give your life to save any one of them at any given time. However, I also know that that sometimes you can't always be strong, I know something is really hurting you Grant and it won't hurt for you to let someone in and help you," Coulson finished his speech and watched as Grant stared down at his hands.

"I-It's not that I don't enjoy being on this team because I really do, it is just that I *_sigh* _I really miss my partner sir," Coulson was surprised, he had never known that Grant was in any form of relationship, "We've been together for just over 3 years now and I really miss him,".

This was definitely not what Coulson expected from Grant, he had never known that he was gay and he would not have guessed it.

Grant saw Coulson's quizzical and surprised expression and chuckled slightly,

"I'm not gay, actually I'm bi. You know I was planning on asking him to marry me but he beat me to it," he pulled a small silver band out from his pocket and held it in his hand, "his names Jae, we met 4 years ago at one of those Christmassy thingies at a bar, he was playing the piano and singing for the crowd, I got a bit drunk that night and needed a ride home, he offered and we became great friends. Took me awhile to realise my feelings for him but when I did, man, I never realised what I was missing out on."

Coulson knew the feeling, it was the same when he and his wife had first realised their feelings for each other. He also knew what Grant must be feeling right now being so far away from his fiancé for so long. An idea began to form in Coulson's head.

"I know how you must be feeling Agent Ward, go rest and remember I'm always here for you when you need to talk."

Grant stood up and walked out the door but not before turning around at the doorway and thanking Coulson to which he simply replied with a reassuring smile. He had learnt more about the agent in 10 minutes than he had since first meeting him 6 years ago at the training academy.

_2 Days Later_

May landed the Bus on a small landing strip just outside of San Francisco. It had taken a lot to convince Director Fury to allow the team to have family members visit them but Coulson had succeeded. He knew that May and Skye had no immediate family members but he had managed to contact their close friends as well as Fitz' parents, Emeli and Ray, Simmons twin sister, Jemima and Rae, Ward's fiancé.

The cargo door opened and everyone ran to their family members to give them hugs. Coulson couldn't even stop the laugh that escaped his mouth when he saw his wife, Francesca and his two children, Agent Maria Hill and Agent Marcus Coulson.

His smile faltered when he saw Ward desperately trying to search for Rae. Grants smile suddenly changed to a big grin when a handsome green eyed, golden haired man came into view. Everyone watched as the two ran to each other and hugged as though they would never see each other again.

"I missed you so, so, so much," Rae said planted a kiss on Grants lips.

"I love you so much Rae"

_3 Months Later_

"You may now kiss."

Coulson smiled as he watched Grant and Rae Frayne-Ward scoop each other up and kiss. He was happy for Grant, happy that he had someone in his life that would love and care for just as a lover should.

**Hey guys,**

**Bauer05 here, I hoped you enjoyed this story. I have seen so many SkyexWard fics, so I thought I would have a different take on it.**

**Please review and comment if you liked it, what I could improve on and if you have any other ideas on what to right a fic on.**

**Thanks**

**-Bauer05**


End file.
